onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 645
Chapter 645 is called "Death is Also Revenge". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 28 - "Skypiea Rubber Band Land Admission Ticket Saleswoman Amazon". Short Summary Luffy keeps fighting with Hody as he pops more pills. He finally defeats him and starts to destroy Noah with an Elephant Gatling. Most of the citizens on the island decide to stay there, saying Luffy touched their hearts. Brook, Franky, and Zoro are prepared to end their own battles. Sanji and Jinbe are ready to execute some plan involving Wadatsumi. Meanwhile Chopper transforms into his Monster Point and is finally able to control it. Long Summary Hody is blasted away by Red Hawk's impact. He thrown through the bubble and onto Noah. He climbs out of the wood with water flowing out. Luffy follows him onto the ship and is relieved to have air to breathe. Luffy readies a Gear 3rd attack as the guards in the air tank and the people on the island look on. Luffy reminded one fishmen of when he was a child and Whitebeard befriended Neptune and declared the island his territory. There is then a flashback to when Whitebeard first appeared and declared the island under his control. The man is asked if he really believes that Luffy is like Whitebeard. The man said he hates humans but doesn't know what to think since a human is now defending the country. Shirley looks up at the sky nervously, remembering her vision. Back on Noah, Hody is getting back up, telling Luffy that he knows his fangs did more damage than Luffy is letting on. Hody uses Gyojin Jujutsu: Mizugokoro - Murasame. Luffy yells at Shirahoshi to get back. Hody launches large amounts of water in the shape of sharks at Luffy, but he dodges. Luffy then attacks Hody with a Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun. The soldiers in the air tank rejoice in Luffy's victory but lose communication with Luffy moments after. The last thing they heard was that Luffy is planning to destroy Noah. They realize that if Luffy doesn't do anything about Vander Decken IX, he will have no other way to stop it. The soldiers inform the island that Luffy is currently on the ship right above the island. Shirahoshi is worried about Luffy, as one of his wounds is opening up. Luffy then uses Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling, pulverizing the bridge section of Noah. People watching are wondering if Noah was destroyed. The soldiers also announce that Hody has been defeated by Luffy as well. Upon hearing the news, pirates in Gyoncorde Plaza begin to despair. One of them begins to run. Zeo gets annoyed by this and throws his chain at him, catching him around the neck and strangling him. He throws his chain at another pirate who tried to argue. Zeo tells the pirates to die and let their deaths curse the humans. Their grudge will never fade as long as it gets passed on. The pirates think the officers have gone crazy. Dosun comes down with his hammer on one of the pirates, saying they are only crazy because the humans made them that way. Children watching the fighting are frightening and wonder if all humans are really that scary. One of the adults watching tries to contradict them, but Shirley cuts him off. She tells the children to look into the plaza and the skies above. The people fighting the pirates from the Fishman District are humans. Then one of the kids asks what Brook is. Shirley tells them she is not so sure about some of them, but regardless they need to look with their own eyes. Zeo is still killing pirates who are trying to escape, saying their deaths will serve as reminders of the grudge. He is just about to attack more of his own men when Brook intercepts the attack. The pirates are actually grateful to Brook for saving them. Brook tells him that after death the only thing a person leaves behind is bones. Franky comments that Brook has gotten a lot more persuasive. Brook says the people he hates most are those who waste lives. Zeo tells him the Straw Hats' lives will be wasted when Noah falls. Brook tells Zeo that Luffy is the one who will become Pirate King, and if they believe that then there is nothing that could frighten them. Brook then says he must finish what he came to do here. Elsewhere, Hyouzou is disoriented and appears somewhat frightened about what to do since he has no swords to use, but poison is seen dripping from one of his tentacles. Franky tells Ikaros Much that he is ready to unveil a huge new attack that will finish their fight in one blow. Wadatsumi is asking Sanji if he is surprised by his size. Sanji says that that should be enough but quickly corrects himself and tells Wadatsumi that he is really shocked. Sanji then tells Jinbe that they are ready for their plan and Jinbe agrees. People are screaming now about a monster. Usopp and Daruma look over in surprise and Usopp realizes that that monster is Chopper in Monster Point. He tells Chopper that nothing has happened yet that is worth going crazy over. Chopper then laughs and tells Usopp he is fine. Quick References Chapter Notes *Amazon is seen for the first time since the Skypiea Arc. Skypiea now has an amusement park, Rubber Band Land, with Usopp as its mascot. *This is the second time someone announced to the others that Luffy defeated his enemy, the first time being with Lucci. *Whitebeard is seen in a flashback owing gratitude to Neptune. In addition, the fishmen citizens on the island say that Luffy touched the hearts of the people on the island, just like Whitebeard did over twenty years ago. *Blackbeard is seen with a clawed weapon on his left hand in the flashback that could be related to the scars he gave to Shanks. *Luffy attempts to destroy Noah. *It is shown that all of the high ranking New Fishman Pirates have the same mindset to die in their quest to kill humans. *All the other Straw Hat Pirates get ready to defeat their opponents. *Chopper transforms into his "Monster Point" and appears to have gained control over it. *Pandaman appears on page 7, amongst the fishmen escaping the island in peril. Characters Arc Navigation de:Shi mo mata Fukushū